


magnets

by movingforthesakeofmotion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, nothing completely over the top though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movingforthesakeofmotion/pseuds/movingforthesakeofmotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers has no idea what it's like to be used. Well that's not true. He's been used his entire life since that super serum entered his veins and turned him into Captain America. But he has no idea what it's like to be used...sexually. That is until Wanda Maximoff enters his room one night and changes that for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	magnets

Steve Rogers doesn’t know what it’s like to be used.

Well, that’s incorrect. He’s been used multiple times, from the moment he volunteered for the project that made him the way he is today, the project that made him Captain America. Used time and time again by the government to serve and protect. But Steve’s never minded it, because he’s wanted to do it. He’s wanted to help protect innocent people and hasn’t minded spending his whole life doing so.

He’s just not used to being used…sexually.

Of course, he feels like he’s an idiot for complaining. Most guys in his situation wouldn’t complain, but Steve’s always prided himself in being a man who honored the woman who he was with, prided himself in giving her whatever she wanted and letting her know that she could tell him anything. He was never the kind of man to have a relationship be all physical. 

His relationship with Peggy certainly hadn’t been.

In fact, Steve remembers his first time with Peggy very well despite how long it’s been. His first time with Peggy had been his first time ever, and even though he had been in his 20’s at the time, he had never considered it a shameful thing. Steve had only ever wanted to be in the army, to die protecting his people and his country, sex was the last thing on his mind.

But Peggy had changed all that, of course. Her being in the army alongside him had made her the perfect woman for him. He couldn’t have thought of anyone better to lose his virginity to, and he hasn’t regretted it a single day of his life.

It had been gentle and loving with Peggy. He remembers every touch of her soft skin, every breathless whisper she’d let out and every second of complete pleasure he’d had with her. It’s the one memory he has of Peggy that hasn’t been tarnished by dead bodies and terrible war. 

But it’s 70 years later, and Peggy is old now, and barely remembers who he is anymore, her memory fading from her now in her old age, and Steve’s remained his young self, a cruel joke played on him by life to keep him on ice for 70 years, oblivious to any and everything around him as the people he loved grew old and faded. But he had to face facts eventually, that it was time to move on with his life. Move on from 1941, move on from Peggy. 

Steve hasn’t had a date for a long time. The last date he’d been on had been with a waitress he’d saved during the battle of New York, and while it had been a nice date which had actually ended in an even nicer kiss that had caught him completely off guard, Steve hadn’t pursued it. His life of avenging and protecting the world had made him feel like including anyone outside of that life would be too dangerous. But Steve had never been one to shy away, and he refused to be rude about it. He’d told her, and she’d been surprisingly calm about it. Her name was Ellen, he remembers. 

Of course, his second option then would be to have a relationship with someone inside work, someone who knew what it was like and would more than likely be able to protect themselves if they were in harm. 

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about pursuing something with Natasha Romanoff. But he’d almost completely wiped the thought the second it entered his mind. She’d been taught to use her sexuality to her advantage since she was a child, trained by the KGB to use that sexuality as a weapon. Of course, he would never expect her to use it against him as a weapon, but still, Natasha’s known for taking what she wants, and even though Steve has to admit that he wouldn’t have a problem having a relationship with her, he feels their relationship is too much of a friendship to become anything more. Besides, Natasha had been continuously trying to set him up with Sharon Carter, who Steve completely refused to enter anything past a friendship with. 

The idea of dating Peggy’s great-granddaughter was way too weird for him to even think about. 

Natasha had suggested Maria Hill at one point, and Steve had been quick to point out that Maria had been on several dates with some guy she never talks about already, indicating that she was more than likely not available. 

So that left him with no one.

Well, almost no one.

The first time it happens, it catches him completely off guard. 

The new Avengers team he and Natasha put together had been training in the gym, all of them sparring with each other and Steve had been assigned to Sam, who had refused to go down despite the multiple times Steve had taken him down without breaking a sweat. Steve had to admire his passion, and knew his decision to bring Sam into the new Avengers team had been the right one by how hard Sam had continued training since he joined. 

Natasha was sparring with Wanda Maximoff, who was on clear orders not to use her powers, because Natasha believed that despite all her power, she needed to know how to fight as well. Steve watches them spar for a few moments while Sam catches his breath, and he watches the anger that flashes in Wanda’s eyes when Natasha manages to get in a punch to her shoulder, which she clutches in pain. 

“Focus. Don’t let that anger control you.” Natasha tells her, and Wanda doesn’t respond, instead lifting her hands in a defensive position once more.

Steve’s so preoccupied, he doesn’t notice Sam, who takes the opportunity to tackle him so hard, they both fall to the ground. Steve laughs as Sam begins landing fake blows to his ribcage, crowing in victory that he’s taken down the famous Captain America.

“Alright, alright. You got me.” Steve says, chuckling as Sam stands up and raises his arms in victory.

“Y’all heard that right? I got him!” 

“Nice job, Wilson.” Natasha says, smirking down at Steve before high fiving Sam, who pumps his fist in the air. 

“I was distracted, it hardly counts.” Steve says, slowly standing up, and Sam’s arms fall down as his smile fades.

“Let me have this, man! Come on!” He says, shaking his head, and Steve laughs.

“Alright, I’ll let you have it, but don’t think I’ll let my guard down so easily next time.” He says, raising an eyebrow at Sam, who grins.

“You better not, I wanna kick your ass fair and square, Cap.” 

“I think we’re done for today.” Natasha says, winking at Sam before looking over at Wanda, who’s simply been observing all of them, not a trace of a smile on her face.

Steve’s noticed that she’s been withdrawn ever since joining the Avengers. It’s been over two months now since the Battle of Sokovia, and Steve is certain that Wanda will never be able to get over the death of her twin brother, Pietro. However, he had hoped that she would open up a bit since joining their team, but so far she’s only become more closed off, only joining them for training sessions and spending a majority of the rest of her time in her room. 

Steve’s certain she doesn’t sleep, either. He’s passed her room in the middle of the night on more than one occasion to hear her watching TV, and the constant bags under her eyes indicate she doesn’t sleep a wink during the nights. Steve knows how that feels: he hadn’t been able to sleep for over a month after waking up from being in the ice for 70 years. 

“You okay with being done for today?” Natasha asks her. Wanda simply nods and begins making her way out of the gym, pulling her hair out of the ponytail it’s in and retying it as she goes.

“Is she ever gonna talk to us about what’s wrong?” Sam says, crossing his arms over his chest. Steve sighs.

“One day. But not any time soon, I think.” 

Steve leaves Sam and Natasha behind in the gym and heads to the changing room. He finishes his shower in less than ten minutes and makes his way to his bedroom, surprised to see that it’s already 10 at night. He yawns tiredly, willing to turn in for the night, but the second his hand touches the door handle to his bedroom, he freezes.

His door is ajar. 

He walks in cautiously, even though he knows there’s more than likely no danger present in the Facility. His eyes immediately roam the room, and his eyes land on Wanda Maximoff, who’s sitting on his bed, her eyes meeting his as he steps inside. 

“Wanda?” She raises her hand and Steve feels the door shut behind him with a bang before she suddenly springs up from the bed and rushes toward him, her lips crashing against his urgently. 

Steve grips her shoulders and pulls her off, his breathing ragged and his heart racing as his eyes search hers for some clue as to why she’s doing this, but he sees the tears fall down her cheeks before she simply shakes her head and touches his cheek.

“Please…” Is all she says, and when she kisses him once more, Steve finds himself kissing her back despite himself, his arms wrapping around her waist and his body acting on its own.

Every part of him is screaming to stop, and he does, pulling away one last time.

“Wanda, are you sure-” She silences him once more with a kiss and Steve can’t get the smell of floral perfume and shampoo out of his mind as he lifts Wanda into his arms and carries her over to his bed, his mind spinning, but his whole body yearning for contact with Wanda in any way possible.

He can’t deny it. Wanda is beautiful and he’s always been attracted to the ones that seem quiet and shy, but are strong and full of determination. Wanda meets every single one of those qualifications, and Steve definitely can’t deny that he’s been attracted to her on more than one occasion.

So perhaps that’s why he doesn’t pull away the first time. Perhaps that’s why he decides to let this happen. Because she’s seeking human comfort and she needs something, something that she feels Steve can clearly give…

It’s been almost 70 years, but Steve manages to keep control of himself as she practically rips his shirt off, pulling it over his head eagerly and wrapping her legs around his hips, pulling him closer. He trails kisses down her neck and the soft groan she emits sends shivers down his spine. He rips open the button up shirt she’s wearing and slides his hand down her body, almost drinking her in as she grabs the dog tags around his neck and pulls him up to her. 

Sure, he’s only ever had sex once and it was over 70 years ago, but he’s not completely clueless on the female anatomy, and the way Wanda squirms underneath him as she breathes out his name makes him feel a little euphoric at the fact that he’s definitely still got whatever magic touch Peggy had constantly bragged about him having.

However, when he wakes up the next morning, Wanda is gone and when he sees her later on in the day, she pretends as if nothing has happened, simply gives him the usual greeting of hello and continues on her way. Steve wonders if maybe his performance hadn’t been as great as he thought, which causes him to frown in worry. When Natasha walks in and asks him what’s wrong, he brushes it off as worrying about training and walks away, and he can feel Natasha almost burning holes into the back of his head as she watches him leave.

The second time, it catches Steve off guard again. 

He wakes up in the morning a week after sleeping with Wanda, the event almost completely wiped from his mind and looks to his bedside table to see it’s 6 in the morning. He’s pretty sure everyone in the Facility is more than likely still asleep, and agents usually begin filling in at around 7, but he can’t seem to fall asleep again, so he throws the covers off himself and makes his way to the kitchen. He makes a cup of coffee, patiently waiting for it to brew before pouring it into a cup and making his way to the gigantic window with pillars separating them into four sections. He stares out of the window to the far left, taking a sip of his coffee as he stares out onto the empty field. He’s surprised by the lack of activity, his mind so used to the constant bustle of the place. He chugs down his coffee quickly and it burns his tongue, but the super serum pretty much immediately allows the wounds to heal and he drains the cup, setting it down at the foot of the pillar with a sigh and deciding he might as well run some laps before he hears footsteps.

He turns just in time to see Wanda walking toward him and before he can even get out a hello, she reaches out and grabs him by his shirt and drags him toward her, kissing him desperately. 

Steve seems to unconsciously push her against the pillar, perhaps a little too harshly because she hisses in pain against his lips and Steve pulls back, about to mutter an apology before she pulls him to her once more. 

Once again, every part of Steve is screaming at him to stop, to talk to her instead, but this time he silences the voice and instead wraps his hands in Wanda’s hair, kissing her back just as fiercely before she pulls away from him, gasping for air as he moves his lips down to her neck instead. Her hand grips his neck, encouraging his actions and Steve finds his hands trailing down her hips to her thighs, his left hand lifting her leg to wrap around his waist before she suddenly pushes him back completely and they stare at each other breathlessly for a few moments before she walks away, a hand running through her hair as she walks out of the room, Steve watching her go in shock.

The third time it happens, he’s prepared for it. 

They had been training the entire day, with Rhodes and the Vision joining in on their session this time around. Steve had been paired with Wanda, and the tension between them could be felt around the entire room. Steve can see it in the way Sam is looking at them both in confusion, can see it in the way Natasha is smirking at them both as Steve throws a punch which Wanda dodges, her hand wrapping around his wrist before she throws her other arm out, fist aiming for his face, which he grabs and spins her around until her back is against his chest. They stay like that for a few seconds, both of them breathless before Steve sees the look on Natasha’s face and clears his throat, letting Wanda go completely.

When he goes to bed that night, he isn’t surprised to find Wanda waiting for him.

It’s much easier for him to silence the voice that’s yelling at him to get to the root of the problem with Wanda, to understand why she’s constantly seeking physical contact with him in this way. Much easier for him to ignore it as the feel of Wanda’s lips against his sends him into a euphoria as his body acts on its own accord, his arms automatically lifting Wanda into his arms, his lips never leaving hers as he leads them over to his bed and lies her down on it. She takes his shirt off, a little more gently than last time and as Steve opens up the buttons on her blouse with his teeth, her fingernails rake into his back, scratching down it and he hisses in pain as she arches her back off the bed. Steve reaches the last button before he pulls away from her for a few moments.

“Are we ever going to talk about this?” He asks her breathlessly. She grabs his dog tags and drags him down to her and the question is erased from his mind before he can even bother to beg for an answer.

The fourth time it happens, it’s almost a month later, and it’s Steve who instigates it.

They find Bucky Barnes after searching for him for almost a year, and the complete lack of recognition on his face when he sees Steve breaks Steve’s heart more than ploughing his plane into the ice and saying goodbye to Peggy for what he was sure was the final time. 

They keep him in lockup at the Facility, and even though Natasha promises him she’ll keep an eye on his best friend for him, Steve can’t even begin to get any sleep as he tosses and turns in his bed, his eyes stinging with unshed tears.

He needs a distraction. Anything to stop him from thinking about his best friend being locked up right now.

He knocks on her door and isn’t surprised when the door opens on its own accord. He walks in and shuts the door behind him before turning to see Wanda is sitting upright in her bed, a look of confusion her face before she stands.

“Captain-”

He walks straight toward her and kisses her, his hands cradling her face and his whole body yearning for her to be his and he’s thankful that she doesn’t even question it, simply lifts his shirt over his head and throws it across the room with her powers before kissing him just as deeply back. 

It’s different this time now that Steve’s the one who’s taken the lead, a little more gentle instead of simply tangled limbs and the harsh need for skin to skin contact, but there’s still that animalistic feel to it that Steve thinks is simply how Wanda is. She was from a broken home, torn from her parents by war and death and forced to live on the streets from a young age: Steve feels stupid to even think she would be gentle or soft when it came to sex. 

When he can feel himself building to his climax, she silences his moans with a gentle kiss, which Steve practically melts into, his whole body seeming to tense up as his hands cradle her face before he relaxes, and Wanda pulls herself up onto his lap and kisses him once more. She pulls away from him with a sigh and suddenly brushes his sweaty hair back from his face. 

“You’re usually…not the one to approach me.” She breathes out. He doesn’t respond, instead leaning forward to kiss her, but she places a finger against his lips.

“You’re in pain.” She whispers gently. Steve feels hot tears sting his eyes and he blinks rapidly, trying to dispel them without shedding them at the same time. 

“You came to me when you were in pain.” Steve says hoarsely, and Wanda closes her eyes, a look of pain crossing her features before she sighs. 

“I thought you could distract me from my suffering.” She says.

“I know you can distract me from mine.” He whispers back. A small smile curls her lips upward and Steve sees a tear fall from the corner of her eye before she leans in and kisses him, dragging him down until he’s lying down beside her, her lips never leaving his as he wraps his arms around her, hands tangling in her hair.

He’s surprised that the simple act of kissing Wanda seems to distract him from all his thoughts about Bucky as well, his mind simply filling with the smell of her floral perfume and her shampoo mixed with the scent of her sweat. All he can think about in this moment is the feel of her soft skin under his fingers, and the way her body seems to tremble at his touch, his hands gliding over her stomach and down to her thighs until he hooks his hand under her knee and lifts it over his hip, pulling her closer to him. Nothing else seems to matter to him except her, and he feels that feeling reciprocated in the way Wanda’s hands rake through his hair before her nails rake down his back, her arms pulling him just as close to her as her tongue glides across his bottom lip. Steve’s hands move up to her arms, sliding across them before resting at her neck. She pulls away from his lips and all Steve can see is green, her eyes dilated from the adrenaline coursing through her as she touches her forehead against his.

“Maybe we should talk about our pain?” She whispers. Steve’s jaw clenches, and even though this is what he’s wanted since that first time with Wanda, to find out why she’s doing this, he doesn’t feel like talking about his pain.

“Maybe we should.” He whispers back. Wanda stares at him for a few more moments before her eyes flash a scarlet color, and suddenly she’s leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Perhaps another time.” She says simply. Steve lets out a sigh of relief and simply nods and to his surprise, she drags his muscular body with ease and rests his head against her bare chest, her fingers raking through his hair gently as if he’s a child she’s comforting and he feels his arms wrap around her waist as he closes his eyes and drifts. 

When we wakes the next morning, his head is buried in Wanda’s hair, the smell of her shampoo invading his sense and he lifts his head to see she’s turned to her side and he’s practically spooning her, his arm wrapped around her and her arms resting atop his. His other arm is caught beneath her head and he gently eases it out, not wanting to wake her, but she stirs anyway, her eyes slowly opening and he bites his lip.

“Sorry.” He whispers. She turns to look at him and simply smiles before burying her head into her pillow once more and Steve can’t help but smile at the sight. He leans in, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder and he brushes her hair back from her face as she turns to face him once more.

“This is something couples do, Captain.” She says, her voice husky from sleep and he raises an eyebrow, staring at her.

“Is that what we are?” She simply shrugs.

“We’re whatever you want us to be.” She tells him. Steve’s heart drops and he rests his chin on top of her shoulder, staring at her.

“I wouldn’t mind it. I haven’t exactly ever had a girlfriend before though. I was too busy fighting a war.”

“You had that woman I saw in your vision.” She says, suddenly turning to rest on her back as she stares at him. Steve takes a sharp breath in and shakes his head.

“Peggy and I…we were different. We were-”

“Soulmates.” Wanda finishes. Steve sighs and nods once, bowing his head and Wanda runs a hand through his hair.

“Pietro and I were soulmates. Maybe not in the way you and she were…but we had a bond. We came into this world together, and I thought we would leave it together as well.” Steve looks up to see Wanda is crying, her tears falling down the side of her temples and into her hair and she lets out a shaky breath.

“You miss him.” Steve says. She gives him a shaky smile.

“Words cannot begin to describe.” Steve interlocks their fingers and sighs before looking up at her. He wishes he could take away her pain, wishes he could bring Pietro back so Wanda wouldn’t suffer anymore.

“That’s sweet of you, Captain. But undoable.” Wanda says suddenly, and Steve looks at her in shock.

“Are you reading my mind?” He asks. She bites her lip in hesitation. 

“Sometimes it happens and I can’t control it. I’m sorry.” She says. Steve chuckles and leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple.

“I miss Peggy. But at least she’s still alive. At least she grew old and had a happy life. That’s all I could’ve asked for her. But Bucky…I miss Bucky. Even though he’s downstairs right now, he’s not…he’s not my best friend anymore. And that hurts more than anything.” He says hoarsely. Wanda looks up at him.

“Is there anything we can do?” Steve sighs and shakes his head.

“I don’t think so. All I can do is hope he remembers who I am one day.” Wanda nods once and Steve shakes his head.

“But at least I have that. There’s always a chance I can get my best friend back. But you…” He trails off and Wanda looks up at him again.

“I know.” She says shakily. Steve bites his lip.

“Why’d you choose me? To help block the pain?” He asks. Wanda looks down at their intertwined hands before clearing her throat.

“I’m not someone who can have sex with just anyone, Captain. There needs to be attraction there…between both parties.” 

“How did you know I was attracted to you?” Steve asks. Wanda raises an eyebrow.

“Reading minds, remember?” She says, tapping a finger against her temple. Steve’s heart drops and he feels himself blush. Wanda chuckles.

“Don’t worry. If you could read my mind, I would be blushing very hard as well right now.” Steve grins and she suddenly leans up and kisses him. Steve returns the kiss before pulling away.

“You never did answer my answer to your question. Are we a couple?” He asks. Wanda smiles.

“The Scarlet Witch and Captain America are dating. I can’t wait to read the headlines for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed, like and comment and what not =P


End file.
